


Going Through

by hunntea



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Feelings Realization, Light Angst, Love, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunntea/pseuds/hunntea
Summary: When Jaehee leaves, Jumin Han struggles to find a new assistant. He soon finds that no one can compare to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote randomly? We all going in blind rn. I love this ship n please enjoy!

It’s late and they’re wrapped up in sheets on Jumin’s bed. His chest is against Jaehee’s back, warming her up with his own body heat. He’s propped up on one elbow and looking down at her form, admiring her because even in the slight darkness of his room he can still see the shape of her body and the messiness of her hair. She’s beautiful, he thinks, and she’s all his just as he is all hers.

His hand begins to travel up her arm when he feels her stiffen. “What is it, Jaehee?”

She takes a deep breath and hesitates to say her words. “It’s just… I’ve been thinking for a long time.”

Jumin gently squeezes her arm and kisses her bare shoulder. “About what?” He asks.

“About leaving.”

Jumin sucks in a breath. “Leaving? The company?”

He feels her nod against his chest. “Why?” He asks, sitting up to turn on the light on his nightstand.

Jaehee turns her body to face him, eyes already tearing up. “Mr. Han, I—“

“Don’t call me that when we’re alone,” he says a little too stern from the shocking news.

“Jumin,” she starts again, “It’s not you. It’s me. I—I feel stuck. It’s been almost three years that I’ve spent in this company.”

At a loss for words, Jumin grabs hold of her hand and moves his thumb around in circles on the back of her hand. “Jaehee, if it’s your position, I can move you up.”

She pulls away from his touch and sighs. Looking the other way, she tells him, “I was offered another position in the next city over. They want me there starting next month.” To his own surprise, he hears her voice break with the latter sentence. She continues, “You have given me so many opportunities, and I thank you for that. But it’s time for me to go. I can’t be your assistant forever.”

When her hands move up to wipe her tears, Jumin grabs hold of them and pulls her close. He whispers in her ear, “What about us?” And she takes a deep breath, scooting closer into his embrace.

“You know we can’t continue this,” she says in a hushed tone.

And deep down, they both knew they couldn’t keep doing this forever.

**Assistant: I**

It’s the new girls first day on the job, and Jumin is already irritated.

First, she comes in late. She has a bullshit excuse that involves an old woman, who was in front of her in line at the store, yelling at the cashier for charging her extra for fruit that was most definitely out of season.

“Did you at least check your missed phone calls?”

Second, she doesn’t check her missed phone calls right away.

The new assistant’s eyes go wide. “Oh, I’m sorry Mr. Han, I was so frazzled when I came in. I completely forgot to check for any messages,” she says to him.

With an annoyed look on his face, he motions at the phone on her desk. “The light is flashing. You have at least one missed call. Make sure to listen to it, and to tell me what it is if it is something important.”

She nods quickly, bringing the phone up to her ear and pressing the button to get to the voicemail.

Already, Jumin Han is thinking of replacing her.

Jaehee would never come in late and forget to listen to messages.

**Assistant: II**

_This one is… lazy_ is Jumin Han’s first thought of his new assistant.

He had let go of the other one. She only worked with the company for a month, but the stress of having to deal with scheduling his meetings and working late nights took a toll on her. She ended up quitting via text message.

Jumin Han didn’t think much of this, he had figured she wasn’t ready for a position like his assistant. Not many people can handle it.

It has been a week since his new assistant had started working, and he is anything but impressed at his work ethic.

“Mr. Han, your father called. I forgot to write down the message, but maybe you should call him later,” his assistant says as Jumin makes his way to his desk. “And also, I was wondering if I could take my lunch break a little early. I’m feeling a little hungry and I want to get something into my system before doing any hard tasks.”

With a wave of his hand, Jumin dismisses his request, “You may take your lunch at your regular time. We are far too busy to be changing your lunch schedule right now.”

He hears his assistant let out a little whine before walking out of the office.

_This one doesn’t understand the importance of running a company._

Jumin sighs and opens his phone, hoping to see a message from a certain someone, but the only messages he was receiving were those of the RFA chats. Chats that Jaehee wasn’t apart of anymore.

**Assistant: III**

She’s pretty. Blonde hair, blue eyes, petite. She reminds Jumin of Rika, back when she was alive. Her hair was shorter, however. It also didn’t fall in waves.

Her work ethic is great, her smile lights up a room, and sometimes, only sometimes, it brings a smile to his face when no one is watching.

“Mr. Han,” her voice sounds like honey, saying his title like that, “I’ve completed all the paper work today. Is there anything else you need before the day ends?”

He brings an index finger to his lips in thought. Everything was done for the day, there was no paper work that needed to be done for tomorrow. He could leave a few documents to sign for tomorrow. He had no meetings to prepare for.

“Assistant Yu, are you busy tonight?”

\--

The restaurant is nice. A place that Jumin Han has been to many times, on multiple occasions. He and Jaehee would often go here to finish up any last minute projects that needed to be done. But, he shakes that thought from his head and focuses on the pretty assistant sitting at the other end of the table.

“This place is really nice,” she says, setting the napkin on her lap, “are you sure that you’re okay with paying for the meal?”

“Of course,” he replies, mirroring her actions and laying his own napkin on his lap. “You’ve done a really good job as my assistant these past couple of months. Think about it as a celebration.”

She gives him a bright smile. _It’s a pretty smile_ he thinks, but he wishes that it pulled at his heart strings. He wishes that it was Jaehee on the other side of the table instead of Yu.

He feels guilty. He begins to think himself silly for even trying to use her to get rid of his own thoughts about his old assistant.

What if Yu had a small crush on him? He notices the way she looks at him, in admiration and childish feelings of infatuation. Maybe he shouldn’t have done this. He could be feeding her false hope.

Jumin clears his throat and raises his wine glass. “Cheers,” he begins, “to the start of a wonderful professional relationship.”

Her expression changes upon hearing the word ‘professional,’ going from hopeful, to disappointed, to acceptance. He lets out a small sigh as she raises her own glass, face set with a soft smile. “To a great professional pair.”

\--

After dropping his assistant to her own apartment, Jumin Han instructs his driver to head home.

His fingers run through his hair as his free hand undo’s his tie.

Taking his assistant out to dinner was almost a mistake. It could have led to something he didn’t want in the first place. What was he thinking? That he could replace his old feelings for new ones? What kind of person would that make him?

He fishes for his phone in his pocket and his thumb swipes his screen to unlock it. Clicking on his contacts, Jumin makes the decision to scroll through his list to find Jaehee’s name listed under ‘K’ for Kang.

His fingers tap on her name, then on the message button.

_Kang,_

He shakes his head and presses the backspace button. No. Not like that.

Jumin almost closes the messaging app altogether, but he can’t bring himself to.

_Jaehee,_

Was that too formal? He taps the backspace button once more. He doesn’t need to address her, it’s her own personal cellphone after all.

He types out the one thing he wants to say. The one thing that will tell her what she means to him as both an assistant and a lover.

_It’s always going to be you._


End file.
